The Christmas Ball
by dreamwriter32
Summary: Dumbledore has decided to hold a Christmas Ball during the trio's sixth year. Harry decides to ask Ginny to go to the ball with him. Would this be Harry's chance to tell her that he has fallen head over heels in love with her? Or a disaster waiting to happen? This story has not been betaed. I don't own Harry Potter


The Christmas Ball

**AN: This is an AU story set in Sixth Year. **

Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to Gryffindor tower after a long morning of classes. They was dropping off their things and heading to the Great Hall for lunch.

Hermione was standing by the portrait hole waiting on the boys. As she waited, she looked over at the notice board and seen some flyers on the dueling club for the younger ones. She saw the quidditch schedule in Madam Hooch's handwriting and the Gryffindor practice notice in Harry's hand writing. But what caught her eye was the one about a Christmas Ball.

She was about to comment on it when Ron and Harry walked past her.

"Let's go Hermione" they both said in unison. Hermione shook her head at their impatience and followed them out the portrait hole.

They walked side by side for a while to the Great Hall, until Ron reached over and tagged Harry.

"Race ya" Ron took off with Harry not far beyond him.

Hermione shook her head and muttered "boys" to herself. Harry and Ron were like brothers to her. They were her best friends, along with Ginny, Ron's sister.

Ever since Harry saved Ginny's live in the Chamber of Secrets five years ago, she noticed how the two would interact with each other.

Ginny had a crush on the Boy-Who-Lived, but when she realized that Harry would never notice her, she moved on. It seems that when she moved on from Harry, the roles reversed and Harry started noticing Ginny more.

Hermione knew that Harry was slowly but surely, falling in love with Ginny.

Hermione entered the Great Hall and found the boys next to each other, already digging in to the lunch spread.

She sat in the seat across from them. She observed the boys as she began fixing her lunch. Ron as always had his plate full; she never understood how Ginny could live with Ron and his eating habits. She turned her attention to Harry.

The differences between Harry and Ron as far as eating habits were night and day. At times, Harry was a typical boy and ate nearly anything that wasn't glued to the table, but he was a lot cleaner then Ron was. At least Harry didn't talk with his mouth full. Other times, it seemed like he didn't eat much at all.

"Did you see where we're having a Christmas Ball this year?" she asked the boys.

Both Harry and Ron looked at her with their cheeks puffed out, looking like squirrels. Harry swallowed first.

"What" Harry exclaimed. His experience with the Yule Ball two years ago wasn't a good one.

Ron and Harry had gone to the Yule Ball with the Patil twins when Hogwarts had a Yule Ball two years ago.

Harry defiantly didn't want to repeat that with this ball. He knew who he would want to ask, it was a matter of when and if Ron was okay with it.

Since staying at the Burrow over the summer, Harry found himself falling in love with Ginny, the only Weasley daughter and youngest child. Anytime Ginny was around or even enter the room, Harry felt his heart pounding against his ribcage and his stomach tie into thousands of knots.

After Harry finished his lunch, he started watching the doors of the Great Hall for Ginny. He seen Dean and Colin enter the Great Hall. Dean looked down in the dumps as he sat down next to Seamus.

"I'm glad that Dean and Ginny broke up". Ron said as he looked down the table at his roommate.

"What" Harry said a little too quickly, causing Hermione and Ron to look at him with a puzzled look.

"They broke up a week ago. Ginny broke up with him. Apparently he wasn't that nice to her" Ron glared down the table were Dean was sitting as he explained what happened to Hermione and Harry.

When he felt that he wouldn't be missed, Harry got up calmly and walked to Colin.

"Where's Ginny?"

Colin looked up and answered "She said something about going flying before lunch".

"Thanks Colin" Harry ran out of the Great Hall and out the front doors towards the quidditch pitch.

Ignoring the stitch in his side, he was thinking of ways to ask Ginny to the ball.

When he finally reached the quidditch pitch, he was panting for breath. He went through the Gryffindor tent and entered the pitch.

He saw Ginny flying above him, looking like she was in her little world. Harry turned around and walked towards his captain's locker in the Gryffindor tent. He pulled out his Firebolt, returned to the pitch and kicked off.

As he got closer to Ginny, Harry felt his stomach fill with hundreds of snitches.

"Hello Harry" Ginny said without looking.

"How did you know it was me?" Harry asked surprised.

Ginny turns to look at him "It's that sandalwood soap, you use. I recognize it from anywhere".

They flew side by side for awhile. Harry was trying to find the best way to ask Ginny to the ball, he just hoped she would say yes.

"Ginny" Harry turned and looked at her. When she turned her head and her brown eyes met his green, he felt his stomach flutter with butterflies and his heart pounding rapidly.

"Yes Harry" Ginny said. She reached up and pushed her hair out of her face.

Harry took a deep breath. "You heard of the Christmas Ball right?"

Ginny nodded "I saw the notice on the board this morning my way to breakfast. Why?"

"You can do this" the voice in his head told him. "Are you going?" he asked.

Ginny waited a moment before replying "I haven't been asked if that's what you mean".

If Harry was the ground he'd do a happy dance. Another deep breath and Harry decided to ask her.

'Do it before someone else does' said the voice in his head.

"Ginny, I was wondering if you would like to go to the ball with me?" Harry asked, letting out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Ginny thought for a moment and said "Yes Harry I would love to go to the ball with you". She looked over at Harry and seen the biggest smile on his face.

"Great, because I would love for you to be my date, as a friend" Harry said with a smile. The voice in Harry's head said 'Maybe something more'.

Ginny smiled "Okay"

They flew around the pitch and landed near the tent, put up their brooms and headed back to the castle.

"Meet me in the common room later, I could use some help on my DADA assignment."

"Sure" Harry felt like he was walking on air.

"See you later Harry" Ginny waved. Harry waved back and waited until she was out of sight before he let loose.

"Yes, she said yes" Harry said as punched the air. He half walked half ran to Charms class with a smile on his face.

"Potter, where have you been?" Harry went red as every head in the room turned to him, including his two best friends.

"Sorry Professor, I was feeling a little sick, but I'm better now".

Professor Flitwick accepted Harry's reason and continued with his lesson.

Harry took his seat next to Hermione and Ron, who were looking at him with a puzzled look on their faces.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Harry where did you disappear to before Charms class." Hermione asked.

"I told you Hermione, I felt sick to my stomach and I went to rest for a minute and lost track of time." Harry thanked God that he didn't have any tell tale signs of him lying.

"Okay" Hermione dropped the subject.

Harry passed Ginny heading towards Gryffindor common room. Their eyes met for a moment.

'You could summon Dobby and have him bring the both of you dinner' the voice in Harry's head side.

Harry thought for a moment and then it came to him.

"Actually Hermione, my stomach still don't feel too good, I'm gonna to the dorm and lay down". Harry turned around and calmly walked to Gryffindor tower.

Hermione didn't even have a chance to say anything.

Harry smiled and was thinking of ways to get Hermione and Ron out of their hair when he passed Colin on the way to Gryffindor tower.

"Colin, can you do me a favor?" Colin nodded. "You said that you needed help with your Charms essay right?"

"Yes, do you know someone?" Colin asked hopefully.

"Hermione, she's at dinner. Ask her to help you after dinner. She'll take you to the library. She'll bring Ron with her. I just need you to keep them there until curfew."

"Okay, I can do that?" Colin smiled at Harry.

"Thanks, I owe you one" Harry went on to Gryffindor tower.

"Hey Harry" Colin called and Harry turned around.

"Did you ask Ginny to the ball?" Harry nodded and replied "She said yes".

"I'm happy for the both of you" Colin said with a smile and went on to dinner.

Harry thanked him and continued walking to Gryffindor tower. He told the Fat Lady the password and entered the common room. He walked over to where Ginny was. Harry thought for a moment his stomach was going to come up from the way it was acting. He felt nervous about being alone with Ginny in the common room.

Then Harry had an idea.

"Ginny, why don't we go to the Room of Requirement and work? We'll have some privacy and it would be quiet." Harry ignored his growling stomach, he felt like butterflies had taken permanent residence in his stomach.

"Sure" Ginny collected her books and parchment. She was about to put her bag on her shoulder when she felt Harry pick it up.

Harry carried her bag for her as they walked to the Room of Requirement.

"So what's the essay on?" Harry asked.

"The Patronus charm" Ginny replied.

"That should be easy" Harry led her through the doors that appeared and they walked into the Room of Requirement were it was laid out like the Gryffindor common room.

They walked to one of the tables and started to work.

Ginny looked up at Harry as his stomach growled louder than it did before.

"Harry, is that your stomach I keep hearing?"

Harry went beet red and nodded "I could summon Dobby".

Before Harry said any more the house elf appeared

"What can Dobby do for the Great Harry Potter and his Wheezy?" Ginny giggled.

"Shut it" Harry mumbled to Ginny and turned to Dobby. "Could you bring us up some dinner? We're not going to the Great Hall".

"Dobby will do anything for the Great Harry Potter" and with crack Dobby was gone.

Ginny leaned over "So that's the house elf who tried to "kill you" your second year"

Harry nodded. "I gave him a pair of socks and freed him from the Malfoys. He's not so bad".

Dobby arrived not too long later with their dinner.

Ginny and Harry worked on Ginny's essay as they ate. They would share stories about their childhood. Harry loved Ginny's stories about growing up at the Burrow. Harry only shared the happier memories of his childhood. His childhood wasn't easy to talk about.

It was just about curfew when Ginny finished. Harry carried her bag for her as they walked back to Gryffindor tower.

"Do you have anything better to then go looking for trouble?" The Fat Lady asked Harry when he and Ginny approached.

"I'm the son and godson of Marauder's and I don't go looking for trouble. It finds me".

Ginny gave the Fat Lady the password and Harry and Ginny went in.

"Thanks for your help Harry" Ginny said as she walked towards the stairs that lead to her dorm.

"Any time Ginny" Harry said as he watched Ginny walked up the stairs to her dorm "Any time".

Harry climbed the stairs up to the boy's dorm. He entered the sixth year boy's room and went to his bed.

Sliding on his stomach, he reached under the bed for a box he kept under the bed. He pulled out and sat up. Sitting cross legged on the floor he dug through the box and found what he was looking for.

It was one of the only pictures he had of Sirius. It was taken last Christmas at Grimmauld Place. Harry looked at the picture of himself and Sirius. They seemed happy and without a care in the world.

"I wish you were here Sirius, I need you." Harry ignored the tears forming in his eyes. He didn't have anyone to talk to. Ron was out of the question, giving he is Ginny's brother. What he needed was a father figure.

Harry put the picture back in the box, he was about to put the lid back on when he seen a picture of him with Sirius and Remus, taken last summer after the trial, during his birthday celebration.

"Remus! I can talk to him".

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Remus Lupin was walking through the halls of Hogwarts; he was there to see Dumbledore. He wrote him early in the week, asking him to meet with him to discuss Order business.

He was leaving Dumbledore's office when he decided to check on his favorite "godson".

Harry was the son he never had and wished he had. He reminded him of James, so much so that that Remus would accidently called him James, like Sirius did when he died. Remus knew Harry was having a hard time after Sirius's passing. He never had to deal with a grieving teenager.

He was walking towards Gryffindor tower when he felt someone pass him.

"Hello Harry" Remus said with a smirk.

Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak. "How did you know it was me?"

"I know you are the only one who has one" he pointed to the cloak in his hand. "I came to see how you were doing?"

Harry couldn't believe his luck; an hour ago he was trying to figure out what do to about his problem with Ginny.

"I'm fine Remus. Can I talk to you about something?"Harry asked.

Remus nodded and spotted an empty classroom and motioned for Harry to follow him.

"What's on your mind?" Remus asked as he shut the door to the room.

"Well, there's this girl" Harry began. Remus smiled, he knew where this was going.

"She's smart, beautiful, and a powerful witch. Let's just say I don't want to be in the wrong end of her wand." Harry started pacing.

"You are your father's son" Remus mumbled to himself and then he asked "is she a redhead?"

Harry stopped and looked at Remus shocked. "How did you know that?" Harry asked.

Remus smiled "your father fell in love with a redhead and his father did. They called it the Potter family curse. Every Potter man falls in love and marries a redhead."

Harry sighed "So you probably know who I'm talking about?" Remus nodded.

"How do you feel when you're around her?" Remus asked.

"My palms feel all sweaty, I can't breathe, my heart feels like it's about to pound right out of me, and my stomach feels like I swallowed butterflies or snitches. Sometimes it feels like it doing flips and flops. I get nervous around her, especially, if we're alone. She asked me to help her with an essay tonight. I felt like I was going to throw up, that's how nervous I was. "

"What seems to be the problem?" Remus asked.

"Ron…. I've fallen in love with my best friend's sister. What will this do to the friendship I had with Ron for six years. I know how he reacted and acted when Ginny dated Corner last year and Dean, briefly this year. Just the thought of telling him, makes me feel sick to my stomach." Harry sat down on a desk, swinging his feet.

"Ron will understand, maybe it might seem weird for him at first, but he trusts you and knows you. Give it a chance."

Harry nodded.

"You know how we're having a Christmas Ball?" Remus nodded and motioned for the teen to continue "I asked Ginny to go with me and she said yes".

"Sounds like you made pass the first step, which was asking Ginny to the dance. Now there is a Hogsmeade weekend coming up for those going to get dress robes right?" Harry nodded.

"Ask her to go with you, hopefully it will allow you and Ginny sometime to be alone."

"Thanks Remus" Harry hugged the man he considered his second godfather.

"Where were you going?" Remus asked.

"Couldn't sleep, I decided to walk around the castle, I've done it before" Harry replied.

"If you ever need to talk or need advice I'm here for you Harry".

"Thanks Remus that means a lot" Remus smiled as Harry went back to Gryffindor tower.

He couldn't believe it. He looked out the window and seen the half moon in the sky.

"You called it Padfoot; he's in love with her".

Later that night, Harry laid in his bed, thinking of ways to ask Ginny to Hogsmeade.

He's first hurdle was asking Ginny and his second, was Ron, how was he going to tell his best friend that he had fallen in love with his sister.

But first he had to survive quidditch practice the next evening. His first as captain

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry flew around the pitch, observing everyone on the team. He watched Ron gain confidence in himself and blocked all the chaser's goals.

Ginny flew past him, causing Harry to only look at her. He watched how she flew, caught the quaffle and flew towards Ron.

Harry was thinking of ways to ask Ginny to Hogsmeade when he seen the snitch.

'Catch the snitch and practice will be over' Harry flew towards the snitch and caught it. He blew his whistle signaling that practice is over.

The team landed as one on the pitch. Harry started collecting the equipment and with Ron's help put it back in the shed.

"I'm going up to the common room" Ron told Harry, who nodded. He was off to find Lavender.

After making sure the pitch was cleaned up and the equipment was all put up, Harry walked back to the common room in his own little world.

Ginny walked in after freshening up in the showers and heading back to Gryffindor tower. Harry and Ron were putting up the equipment, when she left the pitch.

"So, Ginny what's going on with you and Harry?" her friend Sarah asked her.

Kendall, her other girlfriend looked at Ginny. Demelza, who had returned from quidditch practice with Ginny, was also with the girls.

"What do you mean?"Ginny asked

Hermione came down and answered "I think they mean the amount of time you and Harry have spent alone, here lately".

"Well, he asked me to the Christmas Ball". All of the girls gasped.

"He did?" Demelza asked. Kendall, Sarah and even Hermione were paying attention.

"Yes, and I said yes" Ginny all but shrieked. All the girls shrieked and hugged Ginny. They all got quiet when the portrait opened and Harry walked in.

His hair was messed up with a windblown look, he was dirty and sweaty and playing with the neck of his quidditch shirt.

Harry sighed "That's it".

Not noticing the girls in the common room, Harry took off his glasses and laid them on the table. He then tugged the bottom of his shirt and pulled off his sweaty quidditch shirt.

Every girl in the common room was looking at Harry. Ginny had to hold her jaw from keeping it falling to floor.

At sixteen, Harry was considered handsome and one of the best looking boys in the school. Some of the girls even said he was good looking. Many girls said he was a hottie; two of them were in the room at that moment.

Ginny's eyes scanned Harry's torso. He was skinny, but muscular. His stomach was tone and had the beginnings of a six pack. She did see a little bit back black hair on his lower stomach.

Hermione cleared her throat, causing Harry to pause. When he put his glasses back on, he was met with the sight of Hermione, Ginny, Demelza, Sarah and Kendall.

They all were looking at Harry, better yet a shirtless Harry.

Harry broke the silence "I think I'll go up to the dorm." He all but run up the stairs. Once the door to his dorm was shut, all the girls burst into laughter.

"Well done Ginny, well done" Sarah applauded

"You got a hottie. Too bad he doesn't have a brother".

"KENDALL" all the girls shouted.

Upstairs, Harry was in the shower, drowning himself. He couldn't believe he just whipped off his shirt in the common room in front of Ginny, Hermione and Ginny's friends.

Harry was slowly running out of things to scrub. He washed his hair twice and proceeded to scrub himself from his face down to his toes, even getting places he normally skipped over like behind his knees, in between his toes and in his belly button.

Harry decided it was time to come out of the shower; he came out into the dorm. He had remembered to get a pair of boxers and pants, but a shirt had left his mind.

He walked out the bathroom shirtless, only to find Ginny coming in.

"Harry, oh I'm sorry. I'll come back later" she turned to leave but Harry stopped her.

"I've stayed at your house since the summer before second year; you've seen me shirtless before. What's different now?" Harry asked.

"Nothing" she replied.

Ginny looked at Harry, watching the muscles in his back as he bend over and picked up a clean shirt out of a drawer in his wardrobe.

'Quidditch has been good to you' Ginny thought to herself. She couldn't help but smile.

Harry slipped on his shirt; he noticed Ginny looking at him. He noticed that most of girls in his year and Ginny's year would look at him like he was a piece of meat. Ginny didn't, she looked at him like one would in art gallery, looking at statues.

Ginny turned around started walking downstairs to the common room. Harry was behind her.

Harry thought Ginny was beautiful, but he never seen her backside before. She was wearing a pair of jeans that captured the shape of her butt.

"Harry, are you behind me?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I'm behind you"

"Are you looking at my bum?"

Harry went scarlet. How did Ginny know that he was looking her behind?

"Hey, you just seen me without a shirt on twice, I didn't said anything"

Harry realized he caught the attention of Neville. Harry shook his head and mouthed "long story".

They were walking to dinner when Ginny asked "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Don't know. Ron said something about talking to Lavender and I haven't seen him since."

Ginny and Harry walked down to the Great Hall for dinner, they sat together, talked about their day. Harry knew he would have to ask soon.

"Ginny, have you told your Mum about the Yule Ball?"

"Yes I have, she doesn't mind. Her and Dad were going to visit Charlie and had planned on us staying anyway."

Harry nodded and fixed his plate, he would occasionally look at Ginny. He was trying to think of a way to ask her to Hogsmeade.

"Harry, are you okay?"

Harry shook his head and seen Hermione looking at him with a concern look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine".

They began to eat their dinner of roasted chicken with vegetables. As they moved on to dessert, Hermione leaned in close and asked "When are you telling Ron about you and Ginny going to the Christmas Ball together?"

Harry felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. He was scared of Ron's reaction.

"I'll tell him soon." Harry got up when Ginny did. She looked him puzzled.

"You said you needed help on your DADA assignment".

Realization kicked in and Ginny nodded, following Harry out of the Great Hall.

Little did they know they were being watched.

"They remind me of James and Lily" Professor McGonagall stated.

"Harry loves her. I can tell" Remus added. He was there as Order protection for Harry.

"He's just like his father; he'll end up with her by next year. He looks like his father" Professor Snape snarled.

"He's not James, Severus. Minerva what was you saying?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nothing, I said he has Lily's eyes. I see both James and Lily in him."

"He has a sense of trouble from James, but the kindness to others from Lily. I agree. He inherited some traits from his Mum and others from his Dad." Remus added.

They were quiet before Dumbledore asked "whose temper did he get?"

"Lily's" Professor McGonagall, Snape and Remus said in unison.

"Sirius once said of all things he got from Lily, her temper was the worst. All though, he can get set off easily like James. Lily it took a lot to light her fuse and when you did…." Remus shook at the memory.

"I can see that" Dumbledore added.

Harry and Ginny walked back to the common room.

"Ginny, I'm going to tell Ron about me and you going to the ball".

"I figured you would have told him by now." Ginny looked at Harry.

"I've been trying to think of a way to tell him" Harry ignored the butterflies in his stomach he got when he was around Ginny.

"We're going as friends Harry, I don't think he would mind" Ginny gathered her books and they headed to the Room of Requirement.

"I'll tell him when we get back" Harry felt like he was punched in the stomach when Ginny said "as friends".

Harry needed to act and act fast. If he didn't someone else would get Ginny. That was something that Harry didn't want to think about.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry laid in his four poster later that night. He was going to tell Ron that he and Ginny was going to the Christmas Ball together as friends.

"Hey Ron"

He heard Ron turn over in his bed.

"Yeah Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath, ignored the twisting knots in his stomach.

"What would you say if Ginny and I were going to the Christmas Ball together, as friends?"

What feel like an eternity was really five minutes, Ron finally answered.

"I'm okay with that, you and Ginny are good friends. I don't see a problem with that."

Harry let out a breathe he didn't realize he was holding.

"Thanks Ron, I was going to take her to Hogsmeade, if you're okay with it."

"Like I said Harry, you're a good friend to Ginny. As a matter of fact, I trust you with her."

Harry felt like he could breathe again.

"Thanks, I'll ask her tomorrow." Harry turned over and fell asleep.

The next morning, Harry was the first in the dorm to wake up. Not the first time.

He quietly made it to the bathroom, where he showered and dressed for the day. He realized it was two weeks before the Hogsmeade weekend and he needed to ask Ginny.

He was walking down to the Great Hall; he told Ron that he'd head on to breakfast.

"Hi Harry"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks; he debated over whether or not to say something.

"Cho, how are you?"

"Harry, are you going to the Christmas Ball?"

"Yes I'm going with Ginny" Harry replied.

"About last year…" Harry cut her off.

"Cho, I'm over that crush I had on you, but that doesn't mean we could be friends."

"Okay, so why have you been avoiding me?" Cho asked.

Harry looked at puzzled "Me, avoiding you? It's more like you avoiding me".

Cho looked livid, "Why you jerk" and with that Cho slammed her book bag into Harry's stomach, knocking him backwards.

Harry steadied himself and continued on his way to the Great Hall. He passed Dean, Ginny's ex boyfriend.

"Hi Dean, I thought you were still asleep in the dorm".

Dean didn't say anything, but aimed a punched to Harry's already bruised stomach.

"Humph" Harry clutched his stomach where Dean punched him. 'That's differently is going to leave a mark' Harry thought to himself.

"What was that for?"Harry asked.

"I heard about you and Ginny, think she'd mourn my loss but no…..she finds herself someone else. I find out that you ask her to the Yule Ball, THE WEEK AFTER SHE BRAKES UP WITH ME."

Dean stormed off, leaving Harry in the middle of the hallway.

"Ow, that hurt" Harry rubbed his injured stomach. He walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall.

Hermione was sitting at the table with Ginny, they was waiting on the boys.

Harry walked over and sat beside Ginny. Hermione smiled at him, but then frown when she seen a pained expression on Harry's face.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Fine, I just got hit twice" Harry replied, starting to put some eggs and bacon on his plate.

"What happened?"

Harry knew that Ginny and Hermione would hound him until he told, so he told them about running into Cho and Dean that morning.

"Cho is a drama queen and Dean, he has some jealous issues" Ginny said patting Harry on the back.

Harry looked at Hermione "How bad is it?"

"Hermione" Harry looked around him and leaned over and whispered "There is no way; I'm yanking my shirt up to check a bruise, only have to someone like Romilda Vane, drool all over me."

He leaned in closer "I'd rather not have a repeat of the common room after practice."

After Ron showed up, Ginny thought 'his dorm will be empty'.

"Harry, can you walk with me back to my dorm, I forget something" Ginny asked in her sweet voice.

"Um, sure" Harry got up and followed Ginny to Gryffindor tower.

Ginny did forget something but told Harry to stay put. When she returned to beckoned Harry to follow her, Harry followed Ginny to his dorm.

Ginny had a tube in her hand and when Harry shut the door Ginny told him to pull up his shirt.

"What" Harry asked, cheeks going red.

"Pull up your shirt; I have cream that will help the bruising" Ginny waved the tube around.

Harry did as he was told and raised his shirt up.

He looked down and seen the two places where Cho and then Dean hit him. Ginny squirted out some cream and started rubbing it on Harry's stomach.

"Hey Ginny" Harry decided it was now or never to ask her to Hogsmeade.

"You know the Hogsmeade weekend coming up?" Harry asked.

"Yes" Ginny smiled. She knew where this was going.

"Would you like to go with me?" Harry asked. He looked down at his stomach and seen the bruises were gone.

"Yes, I would love that" Ginny smiled, she was hoping that this friendship with Harry would turn into something more.

"Great, we'll discuss details later. We better get to class."

Ginny lead the way out of Gryffindor tower. Harry walked her to Charms before he headed to Transfiguration.

"I'll see you after lunch?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, we talk than" Harry replied.

"See at lunch" Ginny was about to go in the classroom, but Harry leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you at lunch" and Harry left, heading to his own class.

Ginny walked in class in a daze. She sat beside Demelza.

"Pinch me Demi"

Demelza reached over and pinched Ginny.

"It wasn't a dream".

"What was a dream?" Sarah asked.

Ginny told them about Cho and Dean punching Harry and how she took him back to the dorm and healed the bruising. She told about him walking her to class and…

"He kissed me on the cheek".

The girls awed and shrieked, hugging Ginny.

"Ginny, maybe by the ball, you and Harry will be dating."

Ginny smiled "He asked me Hogsmeade"

"Really"

"Yes"

Demelza looked at Ginny "We have one thing separating us from the Hogsmeade weekend."

"What's that?"

"The first quidditch game of the year".

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The first quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor verses Slytherin. Everyone was excited for the game. The Gryffindor table was a buzz about the game. The Slytherin table was also a buzz around the table, especially their new captain.

Ginny watched as Ron looked like he was about to throw up. His normally pale face was a tinted green. He pushed around the food on his plate.

She poked a piece of sausage link on her fork and popped it in her mouth.

She looked to her left where Harry said, looking over the plays he had drawn in a sketch book he picked up in Diagon Alley after learning he was chosen as captain.

Ginny took in Harry's appearance. It was no secret that he was pale, but today he looked paler.

Ginny leaned over and placed her hand on his forehead, bringing Harry out of his daze.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"Fine"

Ginny looked at Harry with her Molly Weasley expression. "Harry James Potter, you better not be lying to us".

Harry sighed "Okay, I'm dreading this game, it's my first one as captain and I don't want to let McGonagall down and the team."

Ginny looked Harry's plate, he managed to keep down the toast and that was all he ate and drank some pumpkin juice.

"Are you going to eat something else?" Ginny asked.

Harry shook his head "My stomach don't feel too good, I might throw up if I do".

Harry looked at the play book he created, nearly jumping out of his seat when he felt Ginny's hand on his stomach.

Ginny's hand on his stomach, lightly rubbing in a circle. It felt really good and helped him relax. Harry looked at Ginny.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome".

An hour later, Harry was on his broom circling the pitch. He was looking for the snitch.

He would take a moment and observe the team.

One of Harry's ideas, was to help guard the quaffle when Gryffindor was in possession, all the chasers with fly together and

Harry flew pass Ginny who smiled at him.

He felt his stomach fill up with snitches as Ginny flew past him.

Speaking of which, where was the snitch, Harry seen something fly pass his head.

It was the snitch.

Harry pushed his Firebolt to go faster, he reached out and his fingers closed against the little gold flying ball.

The Gryffindor house cheered. Gryffindor head won the game.

Harry landed and was soon tackled by everyone on the Gryffindor team, starting with Ron. They all soon lined up and shook hands with the other team.

Ron entered the shower stalls first, he heard Harry on the other side.

"Have to ask my sister to Hogsmeade yet?"

Harry stood under the spray for a moment to let the hot water, loosening the muscles in his back. "Yeah, a week ago when I went up to the dorms with her to get her book."

"And?"

Harry started washing his hair "She said yes"

"Do you mind meeting me and Hermione at the Three Broomsticks?"

Harry thought about it for a second and then said "Can I clear it with your sister first?"

"Sure"

Harry stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He slipped on his boxers under the toilet, than throwing the toilet over the shower rot. He began changing into the clothes he stuck in his locker during the last practice.

"Harry, I asked Hermione to the Christmas Ball"

Harry pulled the shirt over his head "Finally figured out she was girl?"

Ron laughed "Actually, I wanted to make it up to her after the last time we had a ball."

Harry sat down and started to put on his socks and shoes.

"Um, Har"

"Yeah"

"I think I'm in love with Hermione" Ron looked at Harry.

"About time, I figured you two would get together".

"Harry, I'm going to ask her out during Hogsmeade"

Harry nearly dropped his broom "You mean as in boyfriend/girlfriend?"

Ron nodded.

"Wow, just keep the snogging to a minimum around me".

Harry and Ron went up to the castle and to Gryffindor tower where there was a party going on.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The weeks past until it was time for the special Hogsmeade weekend, it was set up so students could go and get dress robes and things they needed for the Christmas Ball.

Ginny woke up with a smile on her face. She went to her wardrobe were she picked out her clothes for the day.

She went into the bathroom and showered, she came out in her dressing gown and hair wrapped in a towel.

She hastily dried her hair and put on her knickers and bra. She found a pair of jeans and a sweater and got dressed. She picked up her brush and fixed her hair, half up and half down.

She grabbed her boots and headed to the common room.

She was putting on her socks and boots when Harry came downstairs. She had to do a double take.

Harry was dressed in a pair of jeans that fit really good and a grey v-neck shirt with a red t-shirt under it. Like Ginny he had his shoes in his hand and had headed to common room to put them on.

"You look nice today Ginny, red is a great color on you" Harry commented.

Ginny smiled and returned "Thanks, you look good too."

They both walked down to the Great Hall with their jackets over an arm.

They ate breakfast and lined up to go to Hogsmeade.

Ginny pulled on her jacket and had to smile at Harry helping her in her jacket. She returned the gesture by fixing the collar of Harry's jacket for him.

Ginny pulled on gloves and a hat she had stuffed in her jacket pocket.

They walked down to Hogsmeade side by side.

"Gladrags first?" Ginny asked.

The plan was Harry and Ginny would meet Ron and Hermione at Gladrags so the girls can get their dresses.

Ron had the dress robes Fred and George brought him, he just needed new shoes. Remus talked Harry into buying new dress robes when they went school shopping in August. Harry decided to get a different tie and vest that would match Ginny's dress.

Hermione had her dress picked out, having selected it on the last Hogsmeade trip. This was a last chance for those attending the ball to get their dress robes, since it was the last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas.

Ginny was the only one who truly needed a dress.

Hermione was trying on her dress, having the alterations done since it was a little too long for her.

Ginny was looking at some discounted dresses when a sales clerk came up to her.

"Excuse me miss, are you Miss Weasley?"

Ginny looked at her surprised "yes."

"Follow me please" Ginny looked at Hermione who shrugged her shoulders. The sales clerk led Ginny to a dressing room where there were dresses all ready.

"It's been arranged for you to as the muggles' call it a personal shopper. These dresses have been selected for you, so if you would step in the dressing room and we'll get started."

"Um, I don't have the"

The sales clerk smiled and said "it's all ready took care of. I'll write up the ticket for the dress you choose".

Ginny went in and closed the curtain. She looked at the dresses and smiled.

"Who would do something like this for me?" She thought.

She looked at the dresses and chose the black dress with an X in the back.

She came out in it and Hermione shook her head with Ginny. She tried the next one a midnight blue dress with ruffles. Again Hermione shook her head.

Hermione was thinking to herself who would do and that's when it hit her. It would have to be the raven headed teen that was with Ron picking out a different vest and tie.

Ginny came out in a turquoise dress with cap sleeves.

"That's not too bad, another color?"

"I'm not too crazy about it" Ginny returned to the dressing room. She came out this time in a purple one strap dress. Hermione looked at the dress as Ginny turned. The neck and the back were too low for Ginny's liking.

Ginny returned to the dressing room and found one dress was left.

A green dress with a sweetheart neck with touches of sliver, there was some sliver sparkles on the skirt.

"Oh my, this is the dress I looked at the last time I was in here. I can't afford it so I moved on".

When Ginny came out in the green dress, Hermione smiled and nodded.

"That's it". Hermione seen the smile on Ginny's face.

"Ginny, I'm going to check on the boys, I'll be right back".

Hermione was all ready changed into her clothes and had the dress at the desk, waiting to be paid for, after she found some shoes.

She found the boys in the shoe section away from the dresses.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"Did Ginny pick a dress?" Harry asked.

"Yes, green with some sliver sparkles on it and on the trim."

Harry walked over with Ron to pick out a new vest and tie. Ron decided to pick one that would match Hermione's dress.

"What color is your dress sweetie?" Ron asked Hermione.

This caused Harry to pause for a second.

"It's blue, royal blue, like this" Hermione handed Ron a royal blue vest.

"Thanks" Ron than started looking at ties.

"When did you all start?" Harry was too shocked to continue.

"Last week" Hermione replied. She turned to Harry "Can I talk to you for second?"

Without waiting for a reply, Hermione pulled Harry to a private part of the store.

"Harry James Potter, you better not have done what I think you done?"

"Are you talking buying a dress for Ginny?"

Hermione nodded.

"Hermione, I think I'm in love with her and I wanted to do something nice for her. I seen her in here last month and how she looked at the other dressed and not the ones that were discounted. So I arranged for her to have dresses picked for her and you know the rest."

Hermione shook her head "What are you going to tell her if she finds out?"

"That it was part of her Christmas present. You said the green one right?"

Hermione nodded, looking confused.

"She looked at that dress with a look that said 'I wish I can afford you'. I figured it would be the one she picked first."

"Do you know how much this dress cost?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I do and no I'm not telling you. Remus doesn't even know. He just knows I'm buying her a dress for the ball."

"You're something else Harry" Hermione went off to find her shoes and Ginny.

Harry found a vest and tie in the green he knew that the dress was in. It was an emerald green dress. He was thankful that he picked black for his dress robes and not emerald green like the last time.

He paid for his purchases and signed the ticket with Ginny's dress and shoes on it.

When Remus told him how much was in the vault, he talked to Remus about his idea of helping Ginny with her dress. Remus thought the idea was sweet and he knew it was only a matter of time before Harry and Ginny were dating.

Ginny left the store with her dress, Hermione had her dress sent on to the castle. She showed Ginny how she could.

Ginny walked with Harry around Hogsmeade, they went to Honeydukes and brought some candy. They went to the other stores and met Ron and Hermione for lunch at the Three Broomsticks.

When the girls excused themselves to go the restroom Harry asked "You and Hermione?"

"I thought about asking her when we went to Hogsmeade, take her to the Shrieking Shack and ask her to be my girlfriend. Well, the common room was empty except for her and you hadn't come back from Dumbledore's office yet and the next thing I know I walk over to her, telling her how beautiful she was and how much she means to me and I asked her."

"Wow, I never thought you two would come to your senses and go out" Harry said.

Harry and Ron talked about Ron and Hermione's new relationship until the girls returned to the table.

Harry had been nervous about this day for a week. Now that it was here, he relaxed and enjoyed it.

After lunch, Ron and Hermione were headed to the Shrieking Shack, while Harry and Ginny were going to walk around a little more and head back to the castle.

When Ron and Hermione left, Harry looked at Ginny, who smiled at him.

Harry felt the butterflies return to his stomach, they increased when Ginny took Harry's hand.

They walked around Hogsmeade and decided to head back to the castle.

They walked along the lake, Ginny started shivering and Harry led her inside. They headed to Gryffindor tower and found it empty.

Harry summoned Dobby and asked to bring them hot chocolate. They sat on the floor by the fire. When Dobby returned with a tray of hot chocolate, marshmallows and biscuits, Ginny was sitting across from Harry.

Ginny was sitting Indian style, while Harry laid on his stomach, looking at Ginny.

"I had a good time today." Ginny said with a smile.

"I did too" Harry couldn't help but to smile back at her.

"I love my dress I picked out; I wonder who could have set up something like that for me?"

Harry innocently shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe someone who wants to make you happy. Who loves you and would do anything for you."

Ginny looked at Harry "Do you know who?" she asked.

"Like I would tell you"

Ginny threw a marshmallow at Harry, which landed right in his mouth.

"Nice shot" Harry said after swallowing the marshmallow.

Harry sat up across from Ginny; they looked at each for a second. Harry was going to lean in and kiss her, but Ron and Hermione came in the common room.

Harry and Ginny separated, Ron looked at them suspiciously.

Hermione told them that it was time for dinner.

"I'm not hungry, you all go" Harry headed up to his dorm, he wanted a moment alone. He came close to telling Ginny it was him who sat up the dress shopping for her.

"I'm in love with Ginny, how do I tell her I love her when we're never alone?"

He looked at his bedside table where there was a picture of Sirius and Harry.

"I wish you can talk so I can get some advice? I guess I could wait until the Christmas Ball. It's only another two weeks away."

Harry went to sleep that night, dreaming of him and Ginny at the Yule Ball. When he woke up the next morning he made a decision.

He was going to ask Ginny to be his girlfriend at the Yule Ball.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Christmas morning was bright and early as Ron and Harry were awoken by Hermione and Ginny.

"WAKE UP ITS CHRISTMAS" the girls shouted in unison.

Neville and Seamus were also awoken by the noise.

"Blimey, can a man get some sleep around here" Ron mumbled.

Neville shuffled his way to the bathroom, giving up on going back to sleep.

"Merry Christmas Hermione, Merry Christmas Ginny" he said as he approached the bathroom.

"Merry Christmas Neville" the girls returned, entering the room.

"How can someone so small be so loud?" Seamus mumbled from his bed.

"Ask Ron, she's his sister" Harry responded, remaining under the covers of his warm bed.

Ginny and Hermione walked to the side of Harry and Ron's bed that face each other. When they pulled back the curtains, they discovered Harry and Ron had fallen back asleep.

Ron was on his back with his head off to the side and Harry was lying on his stomach, one arm over his head, the other hanging off the side.

While Hermione splashed Ron with cold water, Ginny yanked off the covers and with her wand she made ice cubes. She waited a few minutes until Harry turned onto his back, his shirt riding up so that his belly button was looking at her.

Ginny stuck the ice cube on Harry's bare stomach. The sudden coldness caused Harry to jolt out of bed, rolling over on the other side, falling off into the floor.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all laughing. Harry got up from the floor, muttering about what a way to wake someone up.

After allowing the boys a moment to freshen up and wake up, they headed to the common room where all the presents were. Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione all received a Weasley sweater from Molly and some baked sweets.

Hermione opened a present from her parents first. She wrote them a letter last month and described the dress she brought for the ball. Her present from her parents was her grandmother's pearl necklace with matching earrings. Ron smiled when she opened them and seen that her parents present would go with his. With assistance from Ginny and encouragement and some financial assistance from Harry, Ron picked a pearl bracelet that had a stretch band inside.

Ron handed her his present next. Hermione loved the bracelet and the flowered head piece with pearls on the ends. From Ginny, she gotten some perfume that she knew her brother would love on her and a book on relationships. From Harry, she got a new quill and a book called _How to Make Your Man Happy._

"Really Harry" Hermione said as she leaned over and hugged her best friend.

Ginny went next, opening the present from Hermione first. Hermione had gotten her a green clutch that matched her dress, so Ginny can have tissues, mints, or lipstick in case she needed them. From Ron, she got Gwenog Jones's biography. She got new dragon hide boots from Charlie, a new winter cloak from Bill, which there was no doubt that Fleur had helped him. From Fred and George she got some of their WWW products.

That left only one present left. She turned and looked at Harry as she picked up his present to her. She opened it carefully and seen that it was a necklace and earring set with emeralds in the middle of a tear drop. It was sliver and would go with her dress perfectly. She smiled and thanked Harry for her present, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

With the girls done opening their present the boys started unwrapping theirs. Ron got a dragon hide jacket from Charlie, a book on quidditch from Bill, and WWW products from Fred and George. From Ginny, he got a book about improving your self confidence. She also got him a book about the Chudley Cannons. But he was most excited for the books Harry gotten him on Ragmar Dorkins and the History of the Chudley Cannons. The book on Ragmar Dorkins was signed by him and the History of the Chudley Cannons was signed by every player on the team.

Harry didn't need to ask if he liked them, he knew when Ron tackled him into a hug.

Harry opened Hermione's first. She got him a new Defense book that she knew he would like and a quidditch book similar to the one that Bill got Ron. Ron got Harry his own Wizard Chess set and book on How to Win. But what surprised him was his present from Ginny. She got him a new jacket which was heavy enough to wear in the winter. Ron helped her picked it out and Hermione said she would charm it to fit Harry if it was either two big or two small.

Harry hugged Hermione, did a manly hug with Ron and kissed Ginny's cheek in return.

After they took their presents upstairs to their dorm, they went down to breakfast. Ron and Hermione sat next to each other, causing Harry and Ginny to sit next to each other.

The four teenagers sat, ate and talked about their plans for the day. The Yule Ball was at 7 o'clock that evening meaning the girls needed to began getting ready at four to head down to the Great Hall at six thirty.

When they were finished with breakfast they bundled up in their winter gear and went outside to play in the snow. The girls made a snowman, a snow angel, while the boys threw snowballs at each other. When a snowball Harry threw at Ron hit Hermione, everyone stopped.

Hermione slowly turned around, while Harry was preparing his escape. When Hermione turned and faced Harry, the raven teen slowly backed away from the mad bushy haired woman.

"Harry Potter, you are so dead" and that began the snowball fight between the girls and the boys.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

At four o'clock, Hermione and Ginny disappeared up to the girl's dorm to get ready for the ball. They bathed, washed their hair, painted their finger and toe nails, curled Ginny's hair and straightened Hermione's so it would be easy to fix in the way she wanted. Ginny came downstairs with her hair in curlers, a green face mask on her face and a pink bathrobe on with the underwear her dress required under the robe and slippers on her feet.

She stood that the foot of the stairs with her hands on her hips and walked over to where Ron and Harry were playing Wizard's Chess.

"AH" Ron jumped when he seen his sister. "What is on your face?"

"It's a face mask Ronald. Hermione send me down to see if you two went to get ready for the ball.

"We're almost done Ginny. We'll go up in a minute" Ron assured his sister.

Ten minutes later, Ron was standing in front of the mirror shaving and Harry had just gotten out of the shower.

"Ron"

"Yeah"

Harry took a deep breath and said to Ron "You know how I'm taking Ginny to the ball?" At Ron's nod, Harry continued. "Well, do you have a problem if I ask her out like um…?" Harry took another deep breath.

"I mean boyfriend girlfriend".

Ron turned to Harry and said "Hurt her, best mate or not, I will hurt you. I honestly trust you with her".

"Thanks Ron"

At 6:25, Harry and Ron were dressed and waiting in the common room for Hermione and Ginny. Ron paced the floor, muttering to himself while Harry stood almost frozen, his gaze locked on the stairs leading up to the girl's dorm.

Soon they heard someone coming down. It was Hermione. She looked beautiful in her royal blue dress.

Ron had his back to her. Harry tapped his shoulder. "Ron" he looked at Harry and followed Harry's head jerk to Hermione. Ron's jaw hit the floor.

"Hermione, you look beautiful. I'm…..speechless".

"That's a first" Harry muttered to himself.

Hermione turned to Harry "Ginny is on her way down, she was putting the finishing touches to her makeup when I came down."

'She doesn't need it' the voice in Harry's head said. "Okay and Hermione".

"Yes Harry" Hermione had turned to follow Ron, but stopped when Harry called her.

"You do look beautiful".

Hermione smiled and approached Harry and hugged him. Ron patted Harry's shoulder and said they would way outside the Great Hall for them.

Soon Harry found himself alone in the common room with those few third years and below that stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas.

Harry felt the butterflies, flying in his stomach. He then heard the sound of a door opening and then closing. Footsteps then followed.

Harry looked up at the stairs and he found himself breathless. Ginny looked stunning, more beautiful than Harry could have imagined. Her hair was half up and half down, with curls lining her face.

She smiled when she seen Harry.

"Hello, ready to go?" she asked with a smile.

"Ginny, you look….I'm sorry, Words leave me. I've never seen anyone look as beautiful as you do in all my life."

"Thanks Harry" Ginny blushed at his words.

Harry handed her the flower he asked Remus to get for him. He placed it on Ginny's wrist and took her hand. They walked to the Great Hall. When they arrived, Neville complimented Ginny on how beautiful she looked. Hermione told her he did the same thing when she and Ron arrived.

Ron looked at his sister in shock. Soon he smiled and said "You look pretty Ginny. Harry's really lucky. Both of us are to have beautiful women as our dates".

The girls awed and Harry smiled and nodded in agreement.

They entered the Great Hall, looking around at the decorations and how pretty it all looked. Remus approached the group.

"Ladies, you look beautiful, I like how you all match." He said referring to Ron and Hermione's and Harry and Ginny's matching colors. Ron and Hermione were in blue and Harry and Ginny were in green.

"Thank you Remus" the girls replied in unison. Ron walked on when Remus asked to speak with Harry alone.

"I take it you seen the slip from Gladrags?" Remus nodded. "She looks beautiful in it Harry. Good choice."

When Remus went to leave Harry said "Um…Remus?"

Remus turned and looked at Harry. "How did Dad ask Mum out?"

Remus smiled and slipped an arm around Harry's shoulder "He told her everything he liked about her and how much she meant to him. Then before he lost his nerve he asked her."

"Okay" Harry replied shaking.

Harry walked over to where Ginny was standing waiting on him. When she looked at him and smiled, Harry felt in his stomach twist into nervous knots.

"Ready?"

Ginny took his arm his offered and they walked farer in the Great Hall. They all sat at the same table and ordered their dinner from the card as they did when they had the Yule Ball in four year.

Hermione and Ginny talked about the decorations and how pretty some of the girl's dresses were and how pretty their hair was. Harry and Ron sat quietly, listening to the girls talk.

When Dumbledore opened the dance floor, Ron and Hermione went first. Harry stood up beside Ginny and offered his hand. Ginny took it and they went to the dance floor. The first dance was one of the faster Weird Sisters songs.

Harry took Ginny by surprise when he started spinning her around the dance floor. Ginny caught the looks on her friend's faces and Hermione's smiling face. It was when she seen the look on Remus's face that made her look up at Harry. She couldn't remember when she seen him this happy.

When a slow song, Ron wrapped Hermione her arms, slowly moving in a circle, Hermione's arms were wrapped around Ron.

Ginny smiled at Hermione and then she was surprised when she felt strong arms wrap around her. She looked up and seen Harry's smiling face. She lean her head on his shoulder they danced in a slow circle.

They eventually went to sit down. Ron leaned over and asked if he could dance with Ginny for a minute. Harry nodded, figured it would give him a minute to talk to Hermione.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?"

Hermione moved to the chair next to Harry "What is it?"

"How did Ron asked you out?" Harry asked, sounding desperate.

"He told me that I the most beautiful woman he made, then he told me everything he loved about me".

When it was apparent that Ron and Ginny were going another round, Harry stood up and offered his hand to Hermione, who looked at him puzzled.

"Ron's dancing with his sister, so I'll dance with mine".

Hermione smiled, she considered Harry was like a brother and he always considered her a sister. They danced next to Ron and Ginny.

Before Hermione returned to Ron, Harry leaned into her and said "Thanks Hermione".

When the band announced the last song, Ron and Hermione went to another side of the dance floor so Harry and Ginny could be alone.

Harry looked around and seen they was by themselves in a corner of the dance floor.

He took a deep breath and began. "Ginny, you look beautiful tonight, but you do all the time. You're kind, caring, smart, and sweet. You're a good flyer and you're brilliant at quidditch. I have fallen head over heels hopelessly in love with you."

Ginny felt like she could fly, she could produce a Patronus. She couldn't believe Harry was literally pouring his heart out.

"I love you Ginny" Harry summoned enough courage lean over and kiss her on the lips. He was relieved when she returned it.

When they broke apart Ginny smiled and looked up in Harry's emerald green eyes.

"I love you too Harry".

The song ended and the couple began leaving the dance floor. They walked back to Gryffindor tower, only to find themselves walking outside. Harry summoned his winter cloak and a cloak for Ginny. They walked down the snow cleaned pathway along the lake. There was a New Moon in the sky with the stars shining brightly.

"Harry?" at the sound of Ginny's voice, Harry turned his head to look at the beautiful young lady he had fallen in love with.

"Where do we go from here?"

Harry swallowed and said "Well I was thinking about asking you to." Harry stopped and cupped the back of her and kissed her on the lips once again. This time, Ginny moved her tongue along Harry's mouth. He opened his mouth and allowed her to deepen the kiss.

When they broke apart, Harry asked "Ginny, will you be my girlfriend?"

Ginny smiled up at him and said "Yes". She leaned in and kissed Harry on the lips. She then wrapped her arms around his waist as his arms went around her. They stood like that until Harry told her that they better get inside.

They walked to Gryffindor tower, holding hands. Ginny looked at Harry.

"When did you fall in love with me?"

"I don't for sure; I think it was last Christmas when we were all at Grimmauld place. When you and I comforted each other after your Dad's attack. But I really started to fall in love with you over last summer when I came to stay with your family."

"Really?"

"May be it was when I was twelve and the idea of you being dead scared me. But if I want to be really honest with myself" Harry paused and drew Ginny closer to him.

"Babe, you had me at good luck".

Ginny smiled and kissed him again before they walked to Gryffindor tower.

"Eggnog" Ginny said to the Fat Lady and they walked in the common room. Ron and Hermione smiled when they seen Harry and Ginny. Their smiles brightened when they seen their joining hands.

Ron approached Harry and Ginny, smiling hitting his sister.

"Take care of him Ginny" Ron said in her ear "I approve this one".

"Thanks Ron, and I will" Ginny said as she hugged her brother. He returned the hug and soon let her go. She walked over to Hermione, leaving the two boys alone.

Ron looked at Harry. "Take care of her Harry" Ron said patting Harry on the shoulder.

"I will mate" Harry replied. They soon engulfed each other a brotherly hug.

They went to get showers, clean up and change into pajamas so they can gather around the fire before heading to bed.

Ron and Hermione snuggled into the armchair nearly the fire and Harry and Ginny cuddled on the couch.

They drank hot chocolate and ate biscuits and cookies. They soon fell asleep, Ron and Hermione one couch and Harry and Ginny on another.

That was how Neville found them the next morning.

All of Gryffindor tower couldn't help but smile at the two new couples. And it think it hall was because of the Christmas ball.


End file.
